ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Riser
The , or simply known as , is Ultraman Geed, Kei Fukuide transformation item and also Zero's additional transformation item. History Ultraman Geed The first known Geed Riser was used by Kei Fukuide to summon Skull Gomora. When Riku was transported to Nebula House base, he was presented with another model of the device, to which he proceed to designate both the device and his Ultraman form Geed. How to use The user activates the Ultra Capsules/Kaiju Capsules' switches before sliding them into the . Afterwards, the user slides the Loading Knuckle to the Geed Riser as they press the trigger, causing the DNA-themed cylinder to spin. This results in a of Geed's forms or a .http://hobby.dengeki.com/news/391977/ 15c96e44fcb03e7a509f203c4348e961.jpg|Ultra/Kaiju Capsules loaded into the Loading Knuckle. DBEIWycU0AAomIv.jpeg|The Loading Knuckle slide onto the Geed Riser. DBEIWybUAAAtQVF.jpeg|The DNA-themed cylinder shines and spins. HowitWorks1.jpg|Demonstration for Ultra Capsule. HowitWorks.jpg|Demonstration for Kaiju Capsule. GeedGif.gif Other functions *Kaiju Capsule summoning: In Kei's case, by inserting a single capsule into the Loading Knuckle, he can summon a Kaiju based on said capsule. *Communication Device: The Loading Knuckle allows Riku to connect to RE.M. from the Nebula House, providing the AI as means to support her master. * : By attaching the Ultra Zero Eye NEO on the cylinder part of it, it changed to Zero Mode, which allowed the user to gain access to Ultraman Zero Beyond. Trivia *Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama **The word "Geed" itself is one letter off from "Seed", both Katakana and Roman. In fact, one of Nobuyuki Hiyama's known role is Muruta Azrael from [[w:c:gundam:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED|Mobile Suit Gundam '''SEED']]. *RE.M. mentions that Riku needed to identify his transformed state first before using the device in his first time. This is most likely made to ensure that she can program Geed's name on the device, since Belial Fusion Beasts appeared to have identify Ultraman Belial himself. *The Geed Riser and Loading Knuckle's functions are based on the O Scanner and OOO Driver from ''Kamen Rider OOO. Coincidentally, both of their users are known as succeeding heroes to series that used same gimmicks. **By the Ultra Series itself, the Geed Riser inherited both the roles of Orb Ring and Dark Ring from Ultraman Orb. *It seemed as though the Geed Riser is actually named by Riku himself, and is simply called the "Riser" by RE.M.. **This is supported in a Preview Special prior to the debut of the series, where the Geed Rider in Kei's possession is referred to simply as a "Riser". *The toy version of the Geed Riser has sounds for fusions that exist in the past. Here's the list of fusions: **Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory = Ultraman Ginga Victory **Ultraman Victory + Ultraman Hikari = Ultraman Victory Knight **Ultraman Zero + Ultraman Belial = Zero Darkness ***In the beginning it will begin Ultra version voice before fusion, after fusion into Zero Darkness it will be change into Kaiju version voice **Ultraman Orb Fusion Up form ***Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman X = Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker Gallery Users Geed-05.jpg|Riku Asakura ⑥ケイ.jpg|Kei Fukuide FB_IMG_1501582377222.jpg|Reito Igaguri Miscellaneous DBDskg1U0AAybCl.jpg ISummonGimmicksFromNowhereGeedTrailer.PNG Screenshot 2017-06-19-01-06-23.png References Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Transformation Items Category:Items